


Confession is good for the soul Peter Hale.

by UnitedKingdomOrgy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnitedKingdomOrgy/pseuds/UnitedKingdomOrgy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter's finally killed all those who are responsible, or so he thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession is good for the soul Peter Hale.

**Author's Note:**

> A/U, Continuance of Peter's revenge from season 1 of Teen Wolf.

“There are many times a day where you could ask me, ‘What exactly does a twice dead former Alpha werewolf do with his spare time?’ Well to be perfectly honest, I was never actually dead.

I mean, yes, there was that instance of the six year vegetable state where I was covered in third degree burns after some bitch human hunter decided to decimate my family. Oh and then that time my nephew decided to ripped out my throat after he and his little friends Molotov’d my body to a crisp could be mistaken for being dead.

I was then and still am very much alive. I owe my current ‘resurrection’ to an extremely smart and beautiful young woman. Of whom I am proud to admit will soon be my wife after she kindly agreed. Now I know that our relationship had started off in a very unorthodox way, mainly that I planted myself in her subconscious while emotionally and physically manipulating her into resurrecting me, but she has since forgiven me.

I have been doing a lot of thinking on how I got here and who made me into the fantastic, albeit at times extremely ill-tempered, wolf I am today. But hey, everyone is allowed a bad day right? Although… my day was more like a decade…

Suppose that to begin, I should start with what happened to my family. My family was a loving one, a very real and tight knit pack. At the time, I was jealous of my brother whose wife had given birth to my niece and nephew. I longed to find a woman to make my life complete. I helped take care of and raise my niece and nephew along with the other children our pack had produced.

Many years later when my niece and nephew had grown and were in school, I had thought I may have found a woman in the form of my nephew’s school teacher. She was very pretty and extremely kind hearted. She understood what my family was not, which was not human. I did love her and I had proposed to her at my brother’s home in the presence of my entire pack, although she never did answer. Her answer was interrupted by the smell of gasoline outside.

The hunters had soaked every escape route possible with gasoline and fire. Our only hope was that they did not discover the secret door from the outside of the house to the basement, which was our only chance of escape.

**She** found it though, that bitch of a human, Kate Argent. She waited until we opened the door and soaked those who tried to come out first in gasoline and set them on fire before shutting the door and chaining it shut. _His grip begins to tighten, fingers turning to claws at the memories._ Everyone burned alive, including my brother and his wife but more importantly the woman I loved.

I was the only one to make it out alive. My niece and nephew had been at school, thankfully their lives were spared. The six years that I was confined to a hospital room, my charred body rebuilt itself cell by cell. That pain can never be described. During that time all I thirsted for was revenge on those who decimated my family. It was that thirst that I credit to my remarkable conversion.

Granted, there was a terrible casualty, I had to murder my niece in order to take her power but I knew that she wouldn’t mind, since it was what I had to do in order to get revenge for our family.

In the end of it all I killed, ate or burned alive those who were involved with the decimation of my family. I did save Kate Argent for last of course. I ripped her throat out in front of her niece after she bleakly apologized for burning my family alive. My next actions to try to kill the rest of the Argent family resulted in being burned alive, again.

There is something that I had discovered later on after ripping out Ms. Argents’ throat. I learned that Kate Argent had sought forgiveness for the murder of my family in the form of confession. Apparently she had been so distraught in the months afterwards; she could not sleep and sought help from a priest.  Honestly it is a comical concept; a murderer can walk into a church, confess their human crimes, offer up their soul in confidence and be instantly forgiven.

Frankly, the fact that a Priest could allow someone to be forgiven for such a crime, is a crime itself.  This is why I had to rip out your heart and eat it Father Douglas, for the crime you committed by allowing that woman to ever be forgiven for burning alive my family.”

_Peter stepped out of the confessional booth and opened the door to the middle booth where the dead body of the Priest sat. He gave a meek smile and shrugged his shoulders at the body. He began to leave the church when he pulled the Father Douglas’ rosary out of his pocket and used the cross on it as a toothpick to clean the priest’s heart out of his teeth._


End file.
